vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Talent Show VHS 1996
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Barney's Talent Show" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Pat Smith * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Scenic Designer: Bob Phillips * Associate Production Manager: Barry Phillips * Production Manager: Sandra Jantzen * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Original "Talent Show" Music: Joe Phillips · Soundelux Florida, Inc., Tony Peugh * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: * Voice of Barney - Bob West * Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner * Alissa - Monet Chandler * Ashley - Moaurie Chandler * Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen * Min - Pia Manalo * Shawn - John David Bennett, II * Stephen - Chase Gallatin * Associate Directors: Eric Norberg, Mark Anderson * Technical Director: Mark Anderson * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Lighting Design: Berner & Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editors: McKee Smith, Eric Williamson * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Tom Cox, John Thomas Oz Coleman, Bruce Harmon, Tommy Turner * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Boom Operators: Al Ray, David Smith * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Production Audio Assistant: Braden McDonald * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Tom Davidson, John Dempsey, Jeffrey Jon, Jason Knee, Steve Ritchey * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Leadman: Tim Thomaston * Storyboards: Jimmy Ellis * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Construction Foreman: Bennei Miles * Carpenters: Ty Burns, Hugh Clayton, Charles Hodges * Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez * Scenic Painters: Georgia Sampedro, E. (Bill) Slette * Asst. Scenic Painter: Leslie Adame * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi Saari, Susie Thennes * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush * Costume Technician: Chris Reedy * Make-Up Design: Jeanine L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Asst. to Performance Director: David Voss * Post Production Engineering: James Johnson * Dialogue Editor:Denice Crowell * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastian * Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc. * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Coordinator: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: John Brooks * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistant: Joel Zoch * Production Intern: Diana Romaine * Music Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Larry Haron, Mike Pietzech, Braden McDonald, Elizabeth Sarles * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull * Field Production: Duane Condor * Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod * EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Shery Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop & BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1996 · Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *Kids for Character Category:Barney Home Video Category:1996 Category:VHS